


Habits (Spideysterio - Starker)

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Bottom Peter Parker, Dead Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Mysterio - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Psychological Drama, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Quentin Beck, past Starker - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Todos necesitan creer en algo y en estos momentos, Peter creerá cualquier cosa.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	Habits (Spideysterio - Starker)

El fuerte olor a tabaco, marihuana, alcohol y sexo nublan tus sentidos. Te alivia. Inspiras con fuerza, lleno de odio, con ansias de olvido. Lo logras. Jadeas sintiendo como el bálsamo te inunda. El humo mata por fuera el fresco aroma a shampoo costoso y colonia importada que no puedes sacar de tu mente, por dentro, esperas que todas esas sustancias químicas te maten rápidamente.

Un grito fuerte al otro lado de la puerta, te avisa que hay dos personas haciéndolo. No te importa. No sorprende. Ya nada tiene la capacidad de hacerlo. Viste tanto. Lo viste todo. Por ello, ahora recorres lugares como ese. Quizás puedas ser capaz de aniquilar de tu conciencia los recuerdos llenos de placer y amor. No puedes con ello. Inspiras otra dura bocanada. El tabaco te hace picar la garganta, pero te reconforta. Oyes otro largo gemido y te das cuenta que no te genera nada. Después de todo, más habías visto la primera vez que entraste al club.

Sobrio, no te animarías a tocar ninguna superficie. Ese cubículo pequeño y asqueroso no podría ser un baño ni aunque lo demolieran y volvieran a construirlo desde cero, pero el alcohol te embota la mente. Por suerte, tu novio te heredó una jugosa fortuna. Sientes el viejo dolor en tu pecho retorcerse con burla. Calas una vez más, deseas salir de tu mente, no puedes. Lo escuchas con claridad. Tu nombre, lo gime lo jadea; Muchísimo peor es que lo escuchas susurrándolo lleno de amor y pasión.

Abres tus ojos. Fuerzas a tu mente a recordar dónde estás, inspiras otra vez, rebuscas el celular en los pequeños bolsillos de tu ajustadísimo pantalón, necesitas tu dosis, desde hace tres días la quieres buscar... pero creías que eras fuerte. Pensaste que ya ibas a poder soportar la verdad que ahora te toca, pero no pudiste. Su imagen está por todos lados, pareciera que con saña algún alma despiadada lo empuja y jala en tu dirección. Te hace recordar, te hace añorar. Lastima y quema tanto, que tuviste que volver. Agachaste la cabeza, sentiste la derrota mover tus piernas. Escribiste las palabras en el celular, leíste la ubicación donde ir y saliste sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a nadie.

Todos ellos quieren algo de ti, todos piden y esperan. Nadie te ve. No como él lo hacía. _Nuevo Iron-Man_ susurran _, su legado_ te alientan. Lo único que puedes hacer es recaer y caer en la decadencia. Sumerges en drogas tu mente, aligerando el dolor con alcohol. Vez en sus ojos la reprobación, pero mejor se ve la pena con la que te excusan. Juran que te entienden, pero lo sabes en el fondo de tu corazón, mientras la meta entra en tu sistema y él éxtasis te pone a disfrutar del estruendoso ruido que aniquila tus oídos. No pueden. Nadie puede. El vacío en tu pecho no se llena, no se achica, nunca mengua. Te devora y consume hasta los huesos.

El equipo de última generación tiembla en tus manos, lo sujetas antes de que caiga y tecleas rápido y sin paciencia. Pagarás una pequeña fortuna por la cantidad que compras, pero no es algo que en cinco minutos tus acciones no puedan solventar. Ya no puedes calcular la suma que generan tus ingresos por minutos. Mucho menos desde que Pepper te hizo llegar el contrato por derechos de marcas. Solo en merchandising eres billonario.

Donaste más de la mitad, te decidiste de todo lo que pudiste, pero no bastó, siempre hay más, mucho más aumentando tu desesperación. Decidiste que si no podías ser altruista, seguirías su ejemplo, emularías a tu mentor. Te levantaste de la cama que ya tenía tu forma gravada de tantas horas que sostuvo tu cuerpo y fuiste en busca de un alivio.

El celular vibra y abres el mensaje de un número que no te moleste en registrar.

« _Voy en camino niño, espera como te dije_.»

Miras tú ropa y suspiras con incomodidad. Los pantalones son muy entallados, no te agradan mucho, pero él lo pidió y a ti te da lo mismo. La camisa que llevas es de un insultante colorinche, pero otra vez, no podría importarte menos. Sueltas la colilla en el piso y sujetas el pico de tu botella, sentándote en la tapa del excusado. Desajustas el pantalón dándole un trago al whisky que compraste en la barra y con asco descubres que es de otra cosecha. Creerías que por lo que te costó, al menos era de buena calidad, pero ellos saben que incluso los millonarios luego de muchos tragos dejan de notar esas cosas. Con un suspiro dejas expuesta la cabeza de tu miembro sin vida y no te molestas en sentirte cohibido o apenado. Ya ni erecciones normales tienes.

Tu cuerpo se burla de ti. Desde hace meses lo hace. Claro que un día dijiste basta. Tony había conseguido emerger del pozo y tú deseabas sumergirte en él. Pensar en él te duele, te llena de furia y la vista se te empaña. Sabes que estaría decepcionado si te viera, pero él te dejó. Te condenó a verlo morir, llorar sobre él. Él te empujó al pozo. Te llenó de dinero, te mostró el camino a la perdición. Es _su_ culpa. Solo suya.

Gimés en silencio. Los ruidos fuera aumentan su intensidad, miras tu polla, intentas ver si existe la posibilidad de que ella se despierte a los ruidos tan crudos y carnales del exterior, pero sigue inerte sin muestras de cambio.

Otra vez el sentimiento de asombro te esquiva. Ya nada en tu cuerpo funciona como antes. Hace tiempo dejó de hacerlo, ya dejó de importarte. Lo aceptaste, pero no rápido o con honor. No. Lo hiciste cayendo en la misma fosa que años atrás una voz te susurró tapaste. Miras el reloj. La droga dejó de hacerte efecto, vuelves a sentir la ansiedad llenar las moléculas de oxígeno a tu alrededor. Miras las letras torcidas, los mensajes de nadie gravados en las paredes. Nada te distrae.

Gruñes, jalas tu cabello, rebuscas en tus bolsillos pero sabes que no hay nada. Con desgana sacas otro estúpido e insuficiente cigarrillo y los prendes como un adicto. El humo vuelve a llenar tus pulmones y el saber que te auto infliges algún daño te da una breve paz. Cómo todo, nada dura. El puto TDA se te fue de control. Tu cabeza empieza a doler otra vez, tu cuerpo rechazando lo que le haces comienza a sanar y con ello los recuerdos te vuelven a golpear. No puedes. No puedes seguir viéndolo, así que buscas desesperado algún recuerdo al que aferrarte. 

Revuelves alejándote de la luz, quitas tus ojos de cualquier cosa que se sienta bien o te de esperanza. Duele más cuando entiendes que solo es un efímero momento grabado en tu subconsciente. No existe más, eso es algo que no volverás a ver, a tener, a sentir. Gimes reprimiendo un sollozo. Tomás la botella y tragas de un solo sorbo la mitad. El fuerte hedor que sale de tu boca cuando jadeas por aire hace que te pique la nariz, pero el calor que te quema y corroe desde dentro es sanador. Te mata y alivia al mismo tiempo. Agradeces tenerlo, agradeces haber descubierto el secreto. Con morbosa satisfacción recuerdas el día, la noche, de tu caída.

Luego de darle vueltas al tema, decides hacer algo. Llevas mucho tiempo sin intentarlo. Te duchas, una larga y relajante. Con sales y todas esas cosas que tú tía jura te ayudarán. Lo haces en un baño que no es el tuyo, no puedes. Los recuerdos en él te abruman. Allí lo puedes ver con claridad, tanta que lo sientes acariciarte como la última mañana juntos. Haces de todo, sales, te cambias, intentas ir a tomar algo con tus amigos, finges estar mejor, te intentas convencer de que ese martirizante golpe sordo en tu pecho se diluirá si sonríes demasiado. Pero no lo consigues. Todo falla, sigue en todos lados. No hay lugar donde esconderte que no haya un fan, un admirador, un recuerdo.

Sigue en todos lados, menos en tu vida. No importa cuando odies cada segundo que lo haces, sufres por él, por ti, por lo que no será. Te llenas de odio. Es su culpa. Todo ese dolor es su culpa.

Colérico regresas a su casa. Quisieras romper todo, destruir su presencia que te acecha por doquier, pero no lo haces. Jamás lo harías. No queda nada de ti, no puedes deshacerte lo poco que te dejó. No hay un bien o un mal, hay y eso es todo lo que eres en ese momento. Existes. Existes en un mundo que él abandonó, un mundo que le da la espalda a lo que tenían, un mundo que aún con su sacrificio se atreve a mirarte y desconocer quienes eran. Existes en un mundo que perdió su núcleo y lo odias.

Odias existir. Intentas recordar que eres fuerte, pero no ayuda en nada. Con tu fuerza solo eres capaz de resistir a todo, menos al dolor, a la soledad. Rabioso, destapas el whisky más caro y añejo que encuentras en la bodega y tomas de un golpe la mitad. Jamás te dejó ni acercarte al alcohol, pero ya no puede impedírtelo. Quieres herirlo donde sea que esté por dañarte, así que vuelves a tomar.

Jamás creerías lo que continuó. No lo esperabas, sabías que era imposible, pero hallaste la brecha. Encontraste el truco sin proponértelo. Es breve, pero lo sientes. Nada. Vacío. Miras tú pecho y luego el whisky. Deslizas los ojos por la estancia, te topas con la verdad escondida en medio de la húmeda oscuridad. Debías volver a hacerlo. En nada consumes todo el equivalente al que se vendería en un Bar Irlandés en San Patricios, pero ese día lo logras. Pasas una noche entera sin sentir tu pecho abrirse, no hay recuerdos, no hay dolor.

Seis meses después de que Tony murió frente a tus ojos, te acuestas en la cama que compartían, borracho, mareado y con una erección. Te bajas el pantalón y sujetas tu polla. Palpita, duele y se moja más a cada segundo. Ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte. Dos golpes y te corres. Sin más y con fuerza. Gruñes su nombre y no te quema la garganta. Las lágrimas no llegan, solo el letargo del placer te arrulla.

Sujetas la botella al lado de la cama cuando sientes que el efecto empieza a disminuir, pero está vacía. Lo sabes. El alcohol no ayuda. No mucho. Ni siquiera morirás de una cirrosis. Tocas la almohada que siempre abrazas para dormirte, esa que ya perdió su olor, y te disculpas. Musitas en medio de lágrimas y gemidos un pequeño « _perdón_ » y te tambaleas hasta el placard. Sabes bien dónde ir.

No fue difícil encontrar ese exclusivo lugar, una vez que decidiste hacerlo. Casi no necesitás preguntar. Recuerdas sin dudas la primera vez que lo pisaste. Esa mezcla de horror y encanto te intimidó. Elegante y decadente. Superficies impecables, costosas y selectas. Tubos por todos lados, mujeres y hombres desnudos. La oscuridad solo es cortada por pequeñas luces violetas que dejan ver la promiscuidad en la que te mueves. Todo moviéndose a un ritmo decadente, sinuoso. Húmedo, cálido, sofocante y tan exclusivo. Candelabros de oro y diamantes, ribetes de plata, sofás de piel y cuero. Cada cuerpo que ves es más perfecto que el anterior. Gente joven, más grande y hasta madura de tu estilo. Cada quien en lo suyo, cada quien entregado a la decadencia.

Atravesaste la puerta sin decir tu nombre. Sin dudas eres el viudo más famoso del mundo. El guardia tiene el detalle de darte el pésame. La metrier, solo ataviada con unas prendas transparentes que nada disimulaban su desnudez, te guía por la zona, mostrándote todo. Te invita a ver, señala sin pudor los cuerpos que se consumen libidinosamente a plena vista. No todo es sexo, ves la droga correr por todas las superficies, incluidos cuerpos desnudos.

Ríes recordando la vergüenza, la timidez. Casi te da pena el pobre idiota que creía en el amor eterno que esa noche se entregó al pecado.

Hueles el humo en su boca cuando se acerca para preguntar tus preferencias y tú inocencia te hace decir que alcohol prefieres consumir. Seguro lo nota, seguro lo ve en tus ojos, no mientes, no entiendes que quiere preguntarte en verdad. De cualquier manera ella no se burla, no te mira con pena o diversión, profesional aplaude y antes de que puedas saber qué pasa, dos chicos se materializan frente a ti.

Ella solo los mira con cierta dureza y les ordena que te lleven al reservado Gold. Sientes el temor y la vergüenza. La suciedad de lo que estás por hacer te golpea y frenas quitándote de encima las manos que te habían rodeado la cintura. Los dos chicos te miran sin entender que quieres y te das cuenta que seguro son unos pocos años más grandes que tú. No puedes. No puedes dejar que te toquen, pero no llegas a hacer una escena. Un mozo que solo lucía una pajarita negra pasa cerca y te ofrece un trago de su charola. Ves en ella la botella y te estiras para sujetarla entre tus dedos. El mozo te sonríe y mientras espera con paciencia a que dejes de tomar, sientes su mirada recorrerte.

El alcohol quema en tu garganta, rápidamente sientes que tu mente se vuelve más dócil. Las pulsaciones bajan, el malestar se aligera y sientes que vuelves a estar vivo y duro. Muy duro. El mozo es considerablemente más grande que tus acompañantes y seguro tu rostro te delata porque este se deshace sin problemas de los dos chicos. Tu estómago se tensa, pero vuelves a tomar. Terminas la botella y sientes las fuertes manos del metrier agarrarte y empujarte contra la pared más cercana.

Su rodilla se frota contra tu miembro. Duele, te gusta. Gimes sin vergüenza y sin miedo. Susurra algo en tu oído, algo que no entiendes, pero no le prestas atención tampoco. Su mano te rodea, juega un poco contigo y su boca se hunde en tu cuello marcando los dientes en él. Vuelves a gemir. El placer recorre tu cuerpo, tensa tu abdomen y encoge los dedos de tus pies. La bruma de un recuerdo quiere entrometerse, pero te corres antes de poder decir nada.

El duro y desnudo cuerpo sigue sobre ti. Escuchas que se mueve y te empuja con él. Su mano te aprieta la muñeca mientras caminas como esclavo tras sus pasos, atravesando las aguas del libertinaje. Frenas chocando contra esos fuertes omóplatos y ves que tú nuevo mesías habla rápidamente con una de las camareras. Ni siquiera intentas escucharlos. Dejas que el perforante y perverso ritmo que llena el ambiente te rodee. Ves sorprendido la banda en vivo que se oculta entre las oscuras habitaciones traseras, al fondo del lugar y encuentras la zona a la que te llevan. 

En la pared del fondo, cinco altares se alzaban. Pequeños divanes con sillones largos, finos, de otra época. La luz es incluso más escasa allí, pero asumes que se debe las pesadas cortinas rojas con ribetes en dorado que separan cada cubículo. Si quisieras algo de intimidad, solo deberías cerrarlas. Curioso era que los dos que estaban en esa zona no tenían intenciones de hacerlo y por eso ves claramente como un hombre de indefinida edad era atendido como el maharajá que creía ser.

Sin reparar en el hombre que volvía a arrastrarte entre medio de los cuerpos sudorosos que bailaban y se contorsionan en medio de la pista, fijas tu atención en la perversa escena que hay frente a ti. Dos mujeres acariciaban cada parte de un cuerpo torneado y moreno, mientras que un chico de rodillas entre sus piernas se encargaba de complacerlo. El hombre no hacía nada, solo estaba recostado en sillón, dejando que lo sirvan y le den placer. Estiró el cuello y una de las chicas vertió un licor verde en su boca. Derramó sin querer o a adrede el líquido por su cuerpo, como fuere, la otra lo lamió.

— ¿Eso quiere? —te pregunta tu acompañante, pero meneas la cabeza. Ni siquiera puedes pensar en eso. Tantas manos te asustan.

Sabes que la bruma se dispersa rápido porque eres consciente de tus miedos. Miras en todas direcciones pero ves solo más de lo mismo: decadencia. Todos los pecados capitales al alcance de tu mano.

Sabes que el hijo de puta que te partió el corazón está en algún lugar parecido. Lo puedes ver sentado y disfrutando a la espera de que tu llegues a su lado. Bastardo.

Con el dolor empujando tus pies continuas. No importa si empiezas a ser consciente del fuerte olor a marihuana o de los gemidos. No interesa. No te puedes volver porque la soledad y el dolor te esperan en la puerta y te da más miedo tener que hacerle frente a esa noche que quedarte allí y ver que tiene para ofrecerte el mundo al que tu prometido perteneció.

Los guardias que custodian la zona no hacen preguntas y el mozo tampoco da explicaciones. Te abren pasó y la firme mano te sienta en el sillón oscuro más cercano. Sintiendo como el alcohol vuelve a perder efecto, te alejas demasiado consiente.

La adrenalina le dice a tu cerebro que se quede quieto, que no te altere. La sientes empujando tus pulsaciones, pero piensas. El enojo va y viene, no te mantiene firme. Gimes internamente. No es momento para retroceder, pero ves de frente el rostro del mesero desnudo y ves todas las diferencias abofetearte. Muy joven, muy tonificado, sin reactor.

Quitas tu vista de él, intentas pensar en algo más, sentir otra cosa pero la luz ultravioleta ilumina cada perversidad a tu alrededor y no puedes evitarlo, el arrepentimiento te golpea. Las dudas te golpean. Estas haciendo una estupidez. Te avergüenzas, ese no es tu sitio. Ni siquiera por herir la memoria de Tony debiste hacerlo. Casi puedes ver su rostro iracundo gritarte por tu idiotez. Las náuseas te golpean y una capa de sudor te cubre. Quieres huir. Necesitas hacerlo. Ese no eres tú.

— Esto a una persona normal solo le daría un poquito —te explica arrodillándose entre tus piernas, alzando un papel casi transparente de no más de un centímetro por un centímetro— Pero creo que tú puedes con todo esto —susurra en tu oído sobre la música.

Estás por decirle que no, que se vaya, que se aleje. Pero él dice las palabras mágicas, no puede saber que usarlas despertara toda una zona que creías muerta.

— Abre para mí la boca Peter.

Te negarías si el dolor no te golpease ya en el suelo.

— Esto te hará olvidar todo. Lo prometo.

Le crees. Tienes qué. El dolor, los recuerdos, la necesidad, el malestar te aplastan. Abres la boca sediento. Lo que sea servirá. Harás que lo haga.

Vez el rostro maduro sonreírte de lado, no es tan grande, no llega a los cuarenta, pero te importa poco. Eso es lo único que necesitas.

— Levanta la lengua bebé —su voz no es ni por casualidad tan rasposa, tan profunda.

No destruye tus nervios, no llega a fundir tus huesos, pero lo intenta. Aprecias que intente hacer que te sientas a gusto.

— Me llamo Quentin bebé, pero tú puedes decirme Stark. —gruñe roncamente metiendo el fino papel en tu boca— Está será tu propia ilusión.

Lo miras mal. Eso no te gusta. Te cierra de golpe la boca de un golpe y das un respingo molesto. Estas a punto de pararte entre temblores furiosos por atreverse a nombrarlo, pero todo se borra. 

Un gemido es arrancado de tu garganta. El sabor es tan extraño y tan anormal que no puedes describirlo. Cierras los ojos intentando entender lo que empieza a cambiar en tu cuerpo. El gusto que llena y satura tus papilas gustativas es amargo, pero si lo piensas bien, es tan dulce que te hace doler los dientes.

Otro gemido sale de tu garganta. El calor se agolpa en tu boca, escupirías fuego si pudieras, pero tan rápido como crece, se esparce. Recorre tu cuerpo, revive cada célula muerta en él. Abres los ojos ves borroso pero tu mente no lo encuentra negativo. Gimes otra vez. Algo húmedo se desliza por su cuello, te estiras cuando se aleja, pides más. Un briza tibia sube por tu abdomen y te das cuenta que alguien te desnuda. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es? Lo olvidaste. ¿Dónde estás?

Nada importa. Dos manos te alzan, te mueven y te acomodan. Tus rodillas te sostienen, el calor y el frío te consumen. Tu mente da vueltas. Nada tiene sentido. Tus nervios explotan de golpe. Tiemblas, anhelas algo que desconoces pero quién te manipula sabe que es; el placer vuelve a recorrerte. Te habías olvidado como se sentía, te olvidas de cómo te sientes en este momento. Solo quieres más de lo que sea que tengas. Gimes, gruñes. Algo frío y líquido te quema. Hay un incendio en tu cuerpo. Las llamaradas crecen y se esparce desde tu entrada a cada parte de ti. Es húmedo, pero quema. Insiste, escarba en tu interior. Recuerdas vagamente al que eras, al que entró esa noche por la puerta. Te ríes de él.

Una carcajada extraña, ahogada sale de tu boca. Te mueves en dirección al placer. Tu cuerpo recuerda como era, así que una mente embotada toma el control, se retuerce y se empuja. Echas hacía atrás la cabeza y gritas. Se siente mucho, pero te encanta.

Te hormiguean hasta los pies, no puedes con eso pero suplicas por más. Te escucha, quién sea te escucha. Algo turgente entra en tu cuerpo. No es del tamaño correcto, pero te arranca un gemido de dolor que rápidamente se transforma en más placer. Se mueve, te llena, arde, pero lo necesitas. Extrañas la humedad, seguro que lo dices, no lo sabes, pero de alguna forma tu dueño lo entiende, porque el húmedo incendio retoma su trabajo. Tu espalda se arquea y tú piel se eriza. Pareces un animal y no te importa, alzas el rostro sobre tu hombro y ves la cabellera castaña metida en tu trasero. Gimes más, más alto. Quieres que te escuchen, no te interesa que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te gusta. Gimes más, más alto. Te aseguras que en el infierno se enteren que alguien consiguió darte placer una vez más.

Vuelves a pensar en ese pobre chico que decía que jamás podría estar en sobre sus rodillas y manos, dejando que un extraño hundiera la lengua en su interior. Por primera vez, sientes pena por él. Lo lamentas, sientes que su dolor no es tuyo, pero te puedes compadecer mientras las llamaradas te consumen. El fuego crese. Se apodera de ti, te abre. Aferras lo que sea que esté bajo tus manos. Te retuerces. Estiras una de ellas hacía atrás y sujetas un mechón de pelo impidiendo que se aleje y te deje a la mitad de aquella carrera contra la demencia.

Así de fácil, así de rápido, caes. Te pierdes. Jamás serás el mismo, pero el dolor se aleja a kilómetros de tu cuerpo. Al fin están alineados tu mente y tu cuerpo. El placer empieza a despertaré a la vida. Sientes la mente libre y en paz. Mueves tu cuerpo al ritmo que marca tu torturador. Gimes, gritas, suplicas. Quieres más, lo necesitas. Tus músculos tiemblan, tu piel arde y la realidad se confunde.

Encerrado en el deleite sensorial, todo se vuelve irreal. La música se pierde y sin pensar en ello, estás en tu casa, en tu cama. Lo ves, lo sientes. El placer crece. Algo duro te golpea una nalga y el incendio se aviva.

— Tony... —susurras desesperado, enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas.

Duda un segundo, pero con fuerza te sujeta las caderas y te alza más, te expone más. Ingresa en ti. El dolor te hace alejar, pero la mano que te acaricia te obliga a ronronear. Es más grande de lo que recuerdas, pero no te quejas. O si lo haces. No tienes idea y eso es lo bueno. Sientes como te abre, como te empieza a atravesar y sabes que serías capaz de repetirlo hasta la eternidad.

Caíste en su trampa y aún no te enteras.

Tu cuerpo pide, súplica y tú voz no se queda atrás. Gruñes por más, pides piedad y crueldad. Te escucha. De una vez te hace suyo y se aprieta hasta pegarte a su pecho. Quieres llorar pero te abraza deslizándose fuera de tu cuerpo. Arremete enviando por tu cuerpo el más angustiante de los alivios.

— Tony... —vuelves a gemir y esa vez es un lamento.

Tiene que ser él, no puede ser otro. Tu cuerpo habló. Solo él es capaz de hacerte aquello, de elevarte tan alto que te da vértigo, de arrastra tu cuerpo por el fuego y sacarte ileso. Te recuestas contra su hombro y sigues implorando por él, lo llamas, gastas su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos. Eleva la velocidad con la que se empuja. Escuchas el sonido que hace chocando contra tu cuerpo y te ahogas en esa desenfrenada melodía.

Muerdes algo, que no sabes que es, pero aprietas tus dientes desesperado. Olvidaste completamente como se sentía aquello, lo bien que te hacía. Tus manos tiemblan, tu cuerpo suda a mares, tu cerebro va a explotar. El calor sigue subiendo a la carrera los grados, te asfixia, ahogado ruegas y lo sientes, lo sientes crecer. Tiene nombre, apellido y hasta nacionalidad. Te desarma. La sensación se apodera de ti, meneas la cabeza y sientes como tu estómago se tensa. Todo tu cuerpo lo imita.

Estas listo.

Lo sientes en la punta de tus dedos, tu mente se pierde en el frenesí. Tu cuerpo toma el control de tus actos y se mueve rápido, fuerte, duro. Gimes más fuerte su nombre, te deshaces en sus manos y te vienes con tanta fuerza que caes inconsciente.

Esa fue la noche en que te volviste un verdadero adicto. Intentarías de todo, pero al despertar te darías cuenta que ya no veías la vida de la misma manera. Ahora había dos formas de atravesar ese tiempo, con dolor o sin él. La culpa, la vergüenza, el miedo te haría resistir la pulsión, pero las noches son largas para las almas que sufren en soledad y la promesa de una noche de paz jamás será la derrotada.

Intentarías hacerlo solo. Buscas esa droga entre los delincuentes normales, pero ellos no saben de qué hablas. Consigues un poco de LCD pero no es lo mismo, te vuelve paranoico y solo el haberte encerrado en la seguridad de tu casa bajo el estricto de F.R.I.D.A.Y. le ahorra a la ciudad una noche llena de sangre. Recorres incontables bares y antros, buscas gente especializada, pero nadie sabe el nombre.

« _Lo que buscas solo lo tiene un tipo que llaman Misterio_ » susurra un chico en tu oído cuando estás saliendo del décimo quinto antro. Te niegas a creerlo, pasas semanas buscando y buscando. Nadie te habla, no pueden ni acercarse. Estas tan obsesionado, que no te das cuenta que llevas un mes sin dormir más de tres horas por día. Insistes, no te puedes rendir. Recuerdas entre lágrimas de furia como se sintió dormir tranquilo. Al final, las cicatrices en tu alma lloran por clemencia y con el orgullo roto vuelves por él.

Así terminaste llegando a este punto, donde vistes lo que él te pide, usas el perfume que quiere oler en tu cuello. Entregaste y entregas mucho por dormir en las noches, pero más entregas por verlo, por volver a tenerlo. Sabes perfectamente que no es él, pero se parece lo suficiente en tus delirios como para sentir que tu cuerpo deja de ser esa cosa fragmentada.

Suspiras agarrando la botella. Tony te mataría. A Quentin también. Te reconforta. Quieres y necesitas creer que eso es así.

Escuchas como la puerta de afuera se abre y esa vez si sientes la ansiedad de tu primera vez golpearte. No te acomodas, no te revuelves como un niño, solo disfrutas del subidón. Te regodeas pensando que Tony pronto llegará. Solo necesitas de la ilusión de Misterio para traerlo de la tierra de los muertos y lo harás. Perdiste tu humanidad cuando él te dejo. Ya no te interesa si está bien o mal. Esa es la forma. Consigues algo de consuelo. Quizás estés haciéndoles mal a todos, pero no te importa. Eres egoísta.

La puerta frente a ti se abre, la ansiedad te retuerce el estómago, tu corazón salta. Los ojos verdes te devoran, sabes que le encanta tenerte. Estas seguro que el malnacido anda por ahí presumiendo que se tira al viudo de Stark. Tú lo harías. Pero ese tipo de mierda perdió relevancia hace tiempo. Ni siquiera lo saludas, jamás dices su nombre. Te aseguras de no darle nada de ti. No lo merece. Jamás lo hará.

Abres la boca y pegas la punta de la lengua en tu paladar. Llegó la hora del juego, y ya no eres ese frágil chico que se abochornaba. Has creado este personaje lujurioso y libertino, malo y arrogante, y notas que es fácil seguir siendo él. Pasas tus días en soledad tratando de olvidar, finges que está todo mejor, sonríes más, eres todo lo cínico que nunca creíste poder, pero tampoco pensaste que podrías drogarte por sexo.

Quentin pone el fino papelillo en tu boca y la rueda vuelve a girar. La sucia necesidad sexual te arrolla con fuerza. Tiemblas y sientes la sangre espesarse. Tu miembro se endurece, tu piel empieza a llamarlo. Aprietas más los ojos, lo empiezas a sentir contigo.

— _Tony_ —lo llamas lleno de agónica necesidad.

— _Parker_ —susurra en tu oído, y su voz es tan exacta a tus recuerdos que gimes encantado.

No sabes qué diablos le pone, ese es _su_ misterio, pero lo único que te importa, es que eso es algo que tú cuerpo logre sintetizar. Sus fuertes manos te agarran del pelo, y mientras arrima su polla a tu boca, tus ojos se desenfocan y con las pupilas dilatadas, caes al vacío.

Siempre caes, siempre caerás. 


End file.
